Beautiful Love
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Mercedes can't see herself being anything but friends with Sam. Actually she can't see at all. Mercedes Jones is a blind 18 year old, thinks school is hard enough for her. Sam Evans is just a distraction. Sam Evans; doesn't really see it that way, he just wants to get through Grade 12 English class.- A continuation of one of the dribbles in my Samcedes collection.
1. The First Meeting

**A/n one is blind and they meet.**

Mercedes was a bit lost. Being new to school is one thing but being new and blind…a more challenging. But she never let that get her down. There was a guide that the school set her up with. Her name was Quinn, they had all the same classes so it worked out well, and she seemed really nice.

The great thing about after school was that she could explore with not many people getting in the way.

Quinn had got home and Mercy's mom would be over to get her soon.

But there was something about where she was she didn't recognize. It seemed bigger.

It was classroom, she guessed by the door and the black boards but there were no chairs or anything…

With her cane out in front of her she walked around a bit more but found nothing.

Until she heard a noise, music. She walked towards it, finding that there was another door, and then she heard a voice. She stood in the doorway and listened. It was clear that it wasn't the radio, just a boy with a really nice voice.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

The music faded.

"Hello?" She called out.

Sam who had had his back to the door put down his guitar and turned around.

"Hello." He said his eyes drifting down to the cane and then back up to her face her eyes covered by tinted glasses.

"Was that you singing just now?"

"It was. I'm Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham."

Mercedes laughed, Sam taken by her smile.

"You're in my English class."

"Yea, how'd you guess?" Sam asked.

"Your voice, I recognized it, and the rhyme helped so."

"Oh right, I got it. You're Mercedes right?"

"I am yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, where is here exactly?"

"The music room…did you get lost?"

"Uhhh sort of?"

Sam chuckled. "Well I could help?"

"Oh no, you just keep playing…" she said dismissively.

"No I'm done here actually. Can I walk you out? Please?"

"Ok fine. Thank you Sam."

Swinging his guitar over his shoulder he placed her hand gently on his forearm.

"Is this ok?

"Yea just walk slow."

"Got it."

"Why is this room so weird?"

"Hmmm?"

"There are no chairs."

"There are. Hold on let's go back out, and come in and then you'll see what it looks like." Sam stopped realizing what he said. "Oh god I'm sorry."

"Ok thanks." Surprised when that was all she said.

She chuckled, "No need to walk on eggshells you know, it's ok, I know what you meant."

So they walked to the door and turned around, her hand feeling for the doorframe.

"Ok, umm can we go to the middle of the room?"

"Sure."

She counted the paces. "Now turn." He said, and she did.

"This is the middle."

"Ok, still no chairs."

"Hold on, we're gonna walk forward." And they did as she counted. Her cane hitting something hard.

"It's a step." He said.

"Oh," she said before stepping up. Feeling around. "Finally a chair."

She sat down. Looking at Sam but not seeing him.

"Yea" he sat next to her.

"So what does this room look like?"

"Really nothing special, it's a half circle though."

"What?" she laughed.

"Here." He put her hand in his palm upward.

"So there's the middle of the room." He drew a straight line across her palm width wise. "And then it goes in a circle, which is where we are now. Like this." He drew a half circle connecting the lines, "And then back rooms. Here. And here." He'd drawn small squares,

"…_Ohhh. _I get it!" She smiled at him.

"Good, uhhh so we should go huh?"

As they walked the hall arm and arm they talked as he told her what the surroundings were.

"How was your first week?"

"Ok, lots of homework, and I have to get our English readings for the semester in audio or brail so…"

"I have them…in audio I mean."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm dyslexic; reading is kinda hard, so I have them. I'll get them for you."

"Thank you Sam, I appreciate that, are we coming up on lockers by chance?"

"We are, why?"

"I need my bag."

"What's your locker number?"

"1102."

"Oh yea, it's right over there." He stopped in front of it moving over.

"Can I ask you something?" He said carefully.

"Sure," she had feeling around for her bag and then a book.

"Can you see anything at all?"

She nodded. "Yesss?"

"Oh," he folded his arms, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I can see outlines shapes, light and dark, that type of thing. For example I have no idea what colour your eyes are but I know how tall you are."

"They're green."

"Oh ok."

"That was probably insensitive huh?"

She closed her locker as they walked to the main doors of the school.

"No it wasn't. Insensitive would be waving your hands in front of my face like some guy did today."

"_Rude."_

"I know. What were you doing in the music room anyway?"

"I like to play guitar in there, I do it almost everyday after English."

"Oh,"

"Yea, do you know what your colour your mom's car is?"

"It's black."

Sam watched out the window as they talked until a car pulled up and a woman stepped out. She looked a lot like Mercedes, Sam noted.

"You're mom's here." He guided her out the door and down the stairs.

"Mom?"

"Yes Mercy?"

"Oh ok." She said as if she was just making sure.

"Who's this young man?"

Sam saw her eyes drifted to their linked arms.

"I'm Sam, Mercedes and I have class together." He shook her hand.

Sam helped Mercedes in to the car. Squeezing her hand as a goodbye. "See you tomorrow last period."

"For sure."

"Great."

"Bye Sam." She said with a smile as her mom drove away.


	2. The Project

**A/n I decided to turn this into a full story. Let me know what you think?**

Walking into English class the next day, Sam smiled when he saw her.

Sitting down next to her.

"Hi Mercedes" he said nervously for some reason.

"Hello."

"It's Sam." He clarified leaning over to her.

"I figured."

"You…figured? You make it sound like I'm stalking you. Which _by the way _I'm not _I swear!" _He said the last part frantically.

She gave a little laugh.

"Well, I recognized your voice a bit, and you smell like you."

"I smell like me? Is that your way of saying I smell bad?"

"No. It's my way of saying you're one of the only guys around here that don't smell like they bathe in body spray."

"Ahh got it."

He spent most of English class not really paying much attention.

Until Mr. Kelser said something interesting.

"_So the next assignment will be done in pairs, and will be due next month. I'll head out the outlines in a second. It will be a book report, on the story of Helen Keller, with an oral presentation."_

The class became chatter filled.

"_And yes, you can choose your own partners."_

And the chatter got louder.

Sam glanced over at Mercedes who was talking to Quinn.

"Hey Sammy." Santana smiled at him, playing with his hair.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he moved her hand rather quickly.

"I do what I want."

"Can I _help _you?"

"I need a partner, you don't have one, what do you think I want?"

"Me to do all the work while you sit and look pretty? Yea, no thanks." Sam got up from his desk. Walking over to Quinn, whispering to her.

"Mercedes?" Sam said while Quinn smiled moving to give Sam the seat directly in front of Mercedes instead of the aisle beside her.

"Hey Sam."

"Would you like to be my partner?"

She smiled, "Quinn said you'd ask that. Do you two know each other?"

"We're good friends, yea."

"I would like that." She smiled realizing she'd yet to answer his question.

Across the room Santana scoffed, looking on, "You've got to be _kidding _me."

"Oh get over it." Quinn said lowly next to her.

With the partner's picked, Mr. Kelser handed out two of the same book to each pair.

Along with Sam and Mercedes' books came a CD slipped into the front cover. The audio for the books, Sam smiled a bit watching her feel around to books edges.

"It's old."

"It's an old copy, yea the library doesn't have many new books."

"What book is it?"

Sam picked it up.

"The Helen Keller story."

"That's a good book."

"I must admit, I've never read or listened to it."

"It's good though, and now you have to."

Sam laughed. "That is true."

They spent the rest of the period figuring out a work schedule.

Mr. Kelser pulled Sam aside after class.

"Hey. So are you ok with this assignment?"

"Yea, I'm ok."

The conversation didn't strike Sam as odd. Mr. Kelser often did this with him to make sure he was ok with the reading.

"You're partnered with Mercedes."

"Yea,"

"Can I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"Don't stress the small things. It'll be a cool experience." He said before walking away leaving Sam to go to his locker.


	3. Meeting Number 1

"Of all people though, _her?_ I mean really?"

Sam slammed his locker door closed so loud it made Santana jump.

"Yes _her. _Now shut up about it."

She recovered quickly. "Have fun with that project, _actually_ doing work. Not like when we used to _work."_

She walked away blowing him a kiss.

Sam just rolled his eyes, before going towards the music room.

He jumped back when someone was already in there.

"Sam?"

"…Yea, it's me. Hi. What are you doing here? You're not lost again are you?" He tried not to be upset as he watched her small hands scale over the guitar. _His guitar. _

"No Quinn brought me this time." She smiled. "Something's…wrong…" she was no stranger to feeling tension.

"Ummm, no, no nothing. But uhhh, can I have my guitar back?"

"Right sorry." She put her hands in her lap. He sat next to her.

He mumbled an ok. "What are you doing in here?"

"I like hearing you play. And I figured we could talk, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to work on the project this weekend?"

Sam smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." Something caught his eye. "Is that, that John Green book people keep talking about?"

She reached for the book. Holding it in her hands.

"The Fault in our Stars. Yea it's really good."

Sam looked at it, the book was about three times the normal size.

"Ummm, ok so pardon my ignorance, but how do you read it?"

She chuckled. "Give me your hand." She held hers out .

Out of curiosity Sam placed his hand over hers, fingers outstretched.

She opened the book, moving his pointer and middle finger along the page.

"It's bumpy…" He noticed leaning in closer to look at the pages.

"It's braille. But yes, the point is for it to be bumpy."

"…Why?"

"Because each cluster of dots forms a letter. Which forms a word, Which forms a sentence, which forms a paragraph, and well you get it."

"But how do you read it? What if you get a letter wrong?"

"You have to practice." She laughed.

"Seems…cool…hard but cool."

Sam wanted to know more but he figured he'd ask more questions later.

How'd she dress herself?

Or use a cellphone?

Cook?

He had so many questions, but figured asking would be rude. So he decided to change the subject.

"What should I play?"

She shrugged. "Ummmm, I don't know, you could just play."

"Random chords? Cool."

Sam played until it was time to meet Mrs. Jones out front. Mercedes told her mom about her weekend plans.

The older woman smiled at Sam. Writing down her address.

Mercedes got into the car. Waving at Sam. Which for a split second he found odd. "Bye see you tomorrow!"

**Saturday Morning Mercedes' house**

Mercedes got up with her alarm, it read the time out to her 9:30 AM.

Moving out of her room, and down the hall, feeling for her sisters door.

"Monica? Mon? Are you awake?"

Monica hopped out of her bed, putting her hair up. She was tall with a small frame, and a smile like her little sisters.

"Yea, Merc, I'm up." She opened the door putting a hand on Mercy's shoulder. "We have to get ready for your date huh?"

Mercy shook her head "It's not a date. We have a project to work on."

Monica smiled rolling her eyes a bit. "Well you can still look cute. Let's go eat first."

"Corn Flakes or Cheerios Merc?"

Mercedes picked up one for her 4 canes. This one was left by the stairs.

"Corn flakes please." She sat it the table.

Monica brought over her sisters bowl, Tapping her on the shoulder she whispered. "I put in some sugar don't tell mom."

"Is mom even home?"

"No." Monica laughed.

They were in Mercedes' room getting her dressed after she'd showered and brushed her teeth. She sat on her bed. Monica standing by the closet.

"Ok what do you feel like wearin'?"

Mercedes thought.

"Prints."

"Ok what kind? There's cheetah, zebra, leop-"

"Cheetah."

"Ok. Top or bottom?"

"Top."

"Ok." Monica pulled three different tops, different materials from the closet and brought them over for her sister to feel.

"Hmmmm, this one." She like the way the silk material felt.

With a long top, dark jeans, hair pulled into a bun and some gloss she was ready.

"Ok so, I'll be downstairs for the first little while in case you need something, and then I'll be studying. But I'll leave the door open ok? Mom wont be back for a little bit. Cool?"

"Cool."

The doorbell ran at 1:54. He was early.

Monica answered.

"Hi is Mercedes home?"

"Yes are you Sam?"

"I am yes."

"She's inside, and leave your shoes on that's fine." She ran up to her room for a minute.

Sam walked into the living room and just stood there for a minute. She was watching tv. Well not watching _listening. _Everything was being explained.

"Are you gonna sit down? Or just stand there?" Her head didn't turn.

"I-umm I- Hi Mercedes."

She chuckled "Hi Sam. "

He sat down next to her.

"What's up with the TV?"

"Described Video."

"Does that ladies voice ever get annoying?"

"Oh all the time."

Sam chuckled.

"Do you always wear those glasses?"

"When anyone but my family is around yea."

"Why?"

"I don't know really."

"How'd you know I was standing there?"

"Well, the footsteps were too heavy to be Mon's, and I was excepting you."

"Oh."

"Monica ordered a pizza, by the way. For later in case this takes a while."

"Monica? She answered to door?"

"Yea, she's my sister, a year older. Goes to different school though."

Sam nodded to himself.

"Shall we get started?" She asked. Pressing a button the stereo to her left.

"_The Helen Keller Story, Workbook. Audio. Question 1."_

**A/n There's a lot of learning to done. And I'm not get talking about the project.**


	4. Teach Me

**A/n Been gone for longer than I planned but I have news. I have a blog on tumblr, for my fics including this one. Including a Cast list and other visuals. Check it out if you want. (myficswithpics) I'm quite proud of myself for it.**

**You can see what goes on inside my head while I write! LOL**

**Sam's POV**

We worked for a little while, before I heard a noise. "Whoa,"

"What?" She asked frantic.

"Your dog is eyeing me."

"Oh you mean Kay?" She patted her leg and the dog went over to her. "Just figuring you out."

A black lab, full grown.

"Kay is a service dog."

"…But you don't use her in school."

Mercedes giggled a bit. "No, they said high school was small enough for me to get around without her. But we're getting ready for college. She's really good. I used her for, outside trips, the grocery store, the library, church, stuff like that."

"Can I pet her or no?"

"When she doesn't have her vest on, she's just a normal dog so sure go for it."

I pet the dog and thought.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?" She looked at me, again not seeing me.

"Can I ask you…some things?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"I mean I don't want to come off as rude or whatever…"

"Sam, it's ok, ask."

"Have you always been blind?"

"No. Well not according to mom."

I waited for an explanation.

"I still see a little, I told you."

"So what happened?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Not like I woke up one day and couldn't see. From what I _remember _it's always been this way, just got a bit worse."

"Oh…How do you cook food?"

"Still working on that one…"

"Or know what's what in the fridge?"

"We label everything in braille. It's like a braille labelmaker so I can read it all."

"And the phone?"

"Well there's a program on my phone that reads texts, and then a program that translates talk into text, kinda like the one I use for schoolwork on my computer." She nodded with a smile. "And as far as the number buttons I know those from memory."

Sam watched her eat, even though he knew damn well it was rude. She felt of the top and bottom of the pizza, holding and eating it no different than he would.

"You're watching me…"

Sam nearly choked on his water "…Uhh I uhhh, sorry."

"Curiosity; I get that."

"I mean I know it's rude, but-"

She chuckled a bit. "I said I get it no worries."

Sam smiled lightly.

**Monday at School Lunch Time**

"Hey Mercy, I'm goanna run to my locker really quick ok give me 30 seconds ok?"

"Ok Quinn."

Someone was watching her, she felt it. She let out a curious "hello" to see who was there.

"Well aren't you a regular freaking bloodhound."

"Nope just a human with good hearing. And you are….?"

"Santana. And I know who you are so don't even bother."

"Oh, alright, now, can I help you?"

"Naw, you really can't, but uhhh, have fun being Sam's charity case." She laughed, and Mercy heard her walk away.

"Mercy?"

"Quinn?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Just wanted to say hi no worries." Mercy gave her a smile.

Quinn sighed "Alright."

**During English**

"Your projects are due in a week." Mr. Kelser said.

Sam was whispering to his best friend puck.

"Not like I'm studying her, I'm just curious. And then I feel like a dick because…well I'm like watching her."

"…So you _are _studying her." Puck said plainly.

"_Dude _quit making it sound creepy!"

"_Dude _it _is _creepy."

"_Evans, Puckerman! _Eyes front gentleman." Mr. Kelser said before addressing the class. "Ok well," he clapped his hands together once.

"Helen and Anne. Why do you think it took a while for them to get along at first? Let's have a discussion."

Sam thought about this for a minute. But it wasn't him who answered.

"I think it's because, someone was taking her out of her routine; messy or not it was _her_ routine." Mercedes answered.

"Thank you Mercedes."

"Oh god gag me, already the teachers pet." Came a whisper.

"_Ms. Lopez! You will meet me after class to _once again _talk about your comments." _Mr. Kelser's voice boomed.

Mercedes didn't say anything else for the rest of class.

"_What do you think the two women learned from each other over the years?"_

Sam raised his hand. "I would hope they learned how to work together, but also how to see things from the other persons view for lack of a better word."

"Very good Sam."

**After class**

Mercedes went to her locker with the help of Quinn or course.

"She's annoying, ignore her Mercedes." Quinn scoffed.

"I plan to Q, no worries."

"She's not very nice, I mean I knew that."

"Quinn it's really really fine."

"Speak of the devil."

"Seriously Q, I thought you had better taste in friends…oh _wait _you have _no friends." _Mercedes heard laugher and then nothing.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, she's been like that since I quit the squad last year."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yup, head cheerleader actually. Typical I guess."

"Were you dating the star quarterback?"

Quinn laughed.

"Sam and I dated for a week back in 10th grade, but other than that no. It was awkward, and we were better as friends anyway."

"Sam's the quarterback?!"

"You sound…super surprised."

"I am I mean I- kinda am yea."

Quinn laughed.

"And then I quit, and they Santana dated Sam, they broke up a few months ago, but she refuses to expect the fact he dumped her."

"Sam and Santana?" Mercy made a face.

"You weren't the only one with that reaction don't worry. Speaking of Sam, should we walk to the practice room now?"

"Yes please."

Sam was waiting, and took Mercy's hand placing in on his arm leading her in and closing the door.

"Uhhh, Mercedes?"

"Yea?"

"You know those braille books you read…do you have more?"

"Oh yea tons, I love reading."

"I was hoping-or wondering- or I guess hoping was the right word- I mean-"

"_Sam?"_

He stopped stammering, "Yes?"

"The point please hun?"

Sam smiled shaking his head. "I was wondering if you could teach me to read braille?"

Mercedes thought for a minute. "Uhhh, why?"

"I just- it seemed interesting…nevermind sorry I asked."

"No, I'll teach you, just surprised you want to learn that's all. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"If I teach you, can you teach me to play guitar?"

Sam stopped looking at his guitar. "Uhh, sure yea I can teach you."

"You _can _say no you know?"

"No, no I can, it's not problem. We'll start after the project's done. Deal?"

"Deal."


	5. Broken and Laced

Mr. Kesler was handing out the mark for the books reports. Sam took one look at it and didn't say a word. Mercedes reached out to touch his arm. "What's it say?"

Sam sighed. "Well Mercedes uhh, I uhhh I'm sorry that we got an F."

"_What? I have never gotten an F before! This is horrible!"_

"And now I feel even worse cause I'm just messin' with you." Sam smiled as he said it.

Mercedes tilted her head slightly.

"Quinn?"

"Don't worry Mercy, I got this."

Quinn swatted Sam's arm. "There."

"Ok whoa, ouch, not cool." Sam rubbed his arm.

"That's for being a meanie."

"Meanie?" Sam smiled at Mercedes, "Is this 2nd grade?"

"No, but you are so there!" Mercedes said playfully.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

Mercedes stopped for just a second; _he just said they were friends…_

"Not sure? Because I'm awesome?" she offered with a laugh.

"Alright, Alright, alright" Sam did an impression, with a laugh.

Sitting right beside Sam, who was sitting behind Mercy Quinn was just watching with a grin.

When the bell rang Quinn tapped Sam's shoulder.

"You two are good from here right?"

"Yea we're good," Mercedes said.

"Time for your first guitar lesson Mercy, you ready?" Sam smiled placing her hand on his forearm.

"Ready!" She smiled. He'd even called her Mercy.

"Alright, Quinn we'll catch you later."

"Have fun you two!" Quinn let her fingers dance on Mercy's arm that wasn't holding on to Sam.

Quinn watched them walk away before walking to her locker.

"What'd you think?" Puck leaned against it.

"About?"

"Sam and Mercedes."

"What makes you think I have an opinion on it?" Quinn said not looking at him.

Puck just crossed his arms.

"It's kinda cute yea."

"Oh so you noticed…" Quinn smiled.

"Yea, and he talks about her a lot."

"She was so happy when he said he'd teach her guitar."

"Tana's pissed you know that right?"

"I'm well aware. Yes, but Santana is ugh."

"Yea, I hear you…"

"But?"

"I d'unno, I mean I feel like I gotta look out for Cedes. But not because she's like…" Puck stopped.

"Visually impaired." Quinn offered.

"Right, not just because of that, I d'unno she seems kinda cool, I guess."

"Look at you being all protective." Quinn smirked.

"We should go out." Puck surprised even himself.

Quinn closed her locker "Uhhh, what?"

"I mean all of us, just out somewhere. Well really them but I think they'd be more comfortable with us there…"

Quinn smiled a bit, "Oh, I got it well maybe give them a little more time to get to know each other before we start making plans and stuff?"

Puck nodded, and Quinn swung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Oh here, here let me."

"It's really not that heavy I-" But puck insisted.

"Thank you Noah." She gave him a smile.

"No problem." Quinn was one of the few people he didn't mind hearing that from. "I'll walk you to your car."

**Meanwhile with Mercedes and Sam**

There were a few people in the music room this time, but no one in the back room they normally used, so that was fine.

"Sam?" Mercedes said as she heard the door close.

"Mhhm?"

"You're the quarterback?"

Sam tilted his head, figuring after a few minutes that Quinn must have filled her in.

"I was." Sam said flatly.

"Oh…what happened?"

"I dislocated my shoulder during practice one day, and by the time I was stitched up and healed up I didn't really have the motivation to get back to the game. Finn, though he's a friend of mine. And a great quarterback so the team is fine."

"Oh…" Mercedes really didn't know what else to say.

"Ok so let's get started. I'm going to be standing most the time sort of beside and behind you, are you comfortable with that?" It was important to him that she was comfortable with all of this.

"Yea that's ok."

Sam smiled a little. "Ok so first sit forward just a little," He stopped himself from just putting the guitar in her lap. "Ok I going to put the guitar in your lap and then we'll work on holding it ok?"

"Ok."

Sam placed it as gently as he could. "Good, ok now. I'm going to move your hands so you'll hold it properly." Sam said adjusting her hands.

"There."

"There." She repeated with a smile.

"How's it feel?"

"A bit weird, but ok."

"Ok now," Sam adjusted her hands. "Just strum."

Mercedes gave it a try. It didn't sound right to her. She made a face.

"Hold on just-" Sam put his hands over her smaller ones. "Grip tighter, strum light. There, like that. Better?"

"Yes it sounds better."

Sam struggled a bit, explaining the chords and things to her, he never realized how much seeing actually helped with being able to play guitar.

"Gimme your hand," She said after she'd put the guitar down.

Sam laid his hand in hers.

**Sam's POV**

She was doing what looked like letters with her hand each of them hitting my palm.

"What was that?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but what did you just do?"

"No…Sam." She laughed. "That, spelled thank you."

"I don't get it…" I said feeling rather dumb.

She just smiled. Reaching to feel for my shoulder. "You know what sign language is right?"

"…Yea."

"Well there is a version for the blind as well. So," She did it again, slower "T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U. I don't really use it, because I hear really well but sometimes."

"Like if you don't want people hearing your whole conversation…."

"Exactly." She smiled at me.

"Do you know all the letters?"

"Yes, would you like to learn them?"

"Yes please."

"We'll learn braille later, the basics first right?"

"Right," I smiled.

It was time to go home soon after. I walked Mercedes to her locker.

"I have to go the bathroom, I'll be back ok? If you wanna move keep to your left and I'll be back in a flash."

I literally ran, I didn't have to go that badly, but I didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

After I'd washed by hands, I walked back over. Stopping when I saw her on the floor. Before I ran over.

"Hey, did you fall? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically, as she sat herself back up. She was about 10 steps away from her locker.

"Yea I did, I'm ok though."

I looked around, "Where's your cane?"

"I don't know," she looked at me then looked away quickly, and I noticed why. Her glasses were gone too. But I found those easy enough, broken a few feet away.

I helped her to her feet letting her lean against me.

"You didn't just fall did you?"

"Sam, it's fine."

"The fact that it looks like someone pushed you, took your cane and broke your glasses is not _fine."_

"Don't worry about it."

I took a deep breath. I was going to _worry _about it.

"Who was it?"

"_Sam, _I said it fine. Really."

I grit my teeth, I could take a guess. Cheer and football practice ran at the same time, and both ended about 20 minutes ago.

"Ok we need to get you out of here." I lend her down the hall and to her mom's car which thankfully this time Monica was driving.

Merc told her that she left her cane somewhere and couldn't remember and that her glasses broke by accident.

Unlike Mercy I could see in Monica's face she wasn't buying it. But they went home.

I drove in the direction of my house, stopping about 3 blocks away knocking on a door.

"What's up Sammy?" She answered still in her uniform clearly amused.

"We need to talk."

Santana grinned. "Oh…_talking_…ok and my parents _aren't_ home…"

"I'm serious." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok you fun ruiner." She stepped aside to let me in and shutting the door. She went up the stairs to her room and I followed.

"So…?" She peeled off her top, sitting in her bra. "What'd you want?"

"_Santana, no._ That isn't happening. We have to talk." I keep my eyes to the floor.

"I have to change first, nothing you haven't seen before anyway." A back laced bra was thrown at my feet. "So what are we talking about?"

"Mercedes." I said picking up the bra tossing it in the direction of her bed. Without looking up.


	6. ButHow?

**A/n I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER I'M SORRY!**

"What do you mean what did _I _do to her? I didn't go near her." Santana shrugged.

"Of course not I forgot who I was talking to. You got someone else to do it for you didn't you. Could never do your own dirty work, huh? Anything bad happens to her because of you again I swear…" Sam spat angrily.

"What the hell is with you Sam?"

He folded his arms. "All I'm saying is-"

"Why this girl? I mean really why do you _care? _Do you feel needed Sammy? Is that it? You want to play hero again?" she mocked.

"Shut up."

"You want to feel important again, so you give yourself a girl to save? She's your new charity case?"

"_Don't _call her that."

"Oh…did I hit a soft spot?"

Sam said nothing.

"You want to play _hero _again? Oh well here's your chance! Like a dog with a damn bone." Santana rolled her eyes.

Sam stepped forward so there was only an inch between her naked chest and his clothed one.

"I mean it."

"I-"

"No, serious how awful do you have to be to hurt someone who did nothing to you? But that's you isn't it? Something doesn't go your way and you lash out at people to make yourself feel better. That's a pretty shitty thing to do. Even for you Tana."

She shrunk back "Ok, ok I'm sorry."

Sam was surprised she pulled back so quickly.

"And no one needs to know about this little talk." He went towards the door.

"Why her though? You can have any girl you want, and you aren't even dating her but you defend her?"

Sam turned around in the door way.

"That's what it's like to have friends. You don't do it because you want something you do it because it's the right thing."

He left without another word, driving to Mercedes' house.

Monica answered the door.

"Is she home?"

"Of course, what happened today? She won't say." She whispered letting me in.

"I don't know, I shouldn't have left her…"

Monica shook her head. "The last thing she wants is pity. It's not your fault, and if all you came here for is to apologize, might as well turn around right now."

Sam shook his head.

"Can I go say hi?"

Monica nodded. "For a little bit sure. Second door on the right."

**Sam's POV**

I walked up the stairs, stopping at the second door on the right, it was opened slightly. _Was she…singing?_

"_But you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, you only know you-" _The sound of her voice was cut off by barking. Kay must've realized I was standing there.

I opened the door more and Mercy pulled out her headphones shushing the dog. "Since when does she bark at you Mon?" She turned her head in my direction.

"Probably since I'm not Monica." I said not daring to move any closer.

I saw her stiffen.

"It's Sam."

"I know. What are you doing here?" She hung her head.

"Just wanted to check on you."

"You didn't have to." She said with an edge to her voice. I was taken a back a bit.

"I- sorry, I'm sorry I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I told you I was fine."

Her hand reached for her bedside and she pulled her glasses on.

"I know, I know that's what you said but I was worried."

"I'm honestly fine alright?"

"Alright."

I didn't move.

She sighed. "Ok ok, come sit down."

I did. "I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long I heard you sing though. You were pretty good."

"I'm nothing special."

"Alright agree to disagree I guess."

She had a book in her lap.

"What's that?"

"Of Mice and Men, it's our next book for English class."

Sam looked at her, "You know that how?"

"The course outline, that and my dad's our English teacher."

She went back to reading.

"Excuse me?"

"My dad. Is. Our. English. Teacher." She said it slower.

"But…how?"

She laughed. "Really Sam? I'm not explaining that to you."

"I mean, do people know?"

"Nope, other than you and Quinn that is. I have an A average. I wouldn't want it to look like his playing favourites or whatever."

"But how did you just show up? He's been at the school since freshman year."

"I got a transfer, and before you ask, I like having mom pick me up, dad's always late."

"_I like to prepare as much as possible, so I stay late." _Came a voice, Mr. Kelser stood in the doorway.

I jumped a bit.

"Sam."

"Sir." I was suddenly nervous.

"Relax Sam, it's fine." Mercedes put a hand on my forearm. "Hi dad."

"Hey Merc. Don't get too far ahead or you'll have nothing to read when the time comes."

"But it's a good one!"

"Fine, you'll just have to re-read it in class."

"Ok." She shrugged.

He walked away, and I looked at Mercedes.

"Yea?" she probably felt me looking.

"Nothing…just wow…so like parent teacher interviews you don't have to leave your house?"

She laughed for a minute. "Guess not."

"How come I'm just finding this out…?"

"Don't really go bragging…He's normally out on weekends at workshops for teachers and mom works double shifts most weekends."

I whispered "Does he know about today?"

"No and please don't, already had Mon grill me about it."

"You could have been seriously hurt…"

"_Despite most people's opinions _I am not made of glass Sam I don't want people hovering over me just because of what _could _happen. I am a person and obstacles arise; but I can handle it, ok?"

I said nothing for a while. I was still going to look out for her, get some of the guys too maybe but from a far. But I got that she probably felt over crowded.

I put her hand in mine signing "Yes" into her palm.

"Thank you." She said out loud. She turned her hand so he was holding mine. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry." I said.

"Sam, it was just an observation, no need to say sorry." She smiled. Her hands were soft and warm.

"I should go…I have to get home."

"Of course." She nodded.

I pet Kay before leaving saying goodbye to Mr. Kelser.

I got home and put my keys on the counter.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Mom," she came out of her room.

"You were out larger than I thought you'd be."

"Right sorry."

"It's ok, where'd you go?"

"Had to go see a friend."

"Which one?"

"Her name's Mercedes."

"You went to see Mercedes?!" Came a voice.

"Yes Quinn, now please go away."

Quinn was looking at me from the couch.

"Oh a _girl."_

"Just a friend mom, I promise." I smiled kissing her cheek. Waiting until she was in her room to talk to Quinn.

She lives with us. She ran into tough times and her relationship with her parents wasn't the best, so she's with us now.

She picks my brother and sister up from school, helps them with homework and stuff, during the time I _would _be at practice. Now I spend it in the music room.

"You saw Mercy?"

"Quinn…"

"Do you like her? Final question."

"It's possible. Final answer." I got up to go to my room.

"Total yes!"

"Goodnight _Quinn." _I said going up the stairs.

Quinn busied herself singing a song she made up called "Sam has a crush"

**A/n Mercy's dad is her English teacher? Quinn lives with Sam? Quinn is going to go into "JUST ASK HER ON A DATE ALREADY" Mode any second. LOL**

**Other stories will be updated throughout the week, life is so crazy it's not funny!**


	7. Out on the Field

**Sam's POV**

"Hey did you want go outside today? I know a nice spot under a tree."

She seemed uncomfortable, or like she was thinking about something.

"If not we can stay in, that's alright too, it's just nice out so I thought maybe…" I tried to get her to relax. "You ok?"

I put the guitar down and moved closer to her. Putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine, but are you sure you wanna go outside? There are people out there."

I tilted my head, "Uhhh Mercy? There are people everywhere…"

She huffed, "_No, _but it's after school. Aren't your friends at practice?"

I shrugged "Yea…so?"

She looked down at her lap sighing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You want to go outside where your friends can see us? You sure about that?"

I sighed, "I'm not understanding this. What would it matter who saw us?"

She didn't answer me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Mercedes…are you serious?"

"What?"

"You really think that that stuff matters to me?"

"Sam you were the quarterback…I wouldn't want anyone getting on your case about it, or becoming the popular boy's charity case."

I mouthed the words "charity case" fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mercy, we're friends aren't we?"

she gave a soft yes.

"So screw what they think and let's go outside…come on _pleaseee?" _

I pouted slightly, but then she laughed.

"Ok ok, if you really wanna."

"You aren't a charity case; I don't want you to say or think that ever again. We're friends because, well because you're interesting."

"I'm interesting?"

"You are, yup."

"How?"

"Questions, questions. Let's _go." _I swing my guitar across my back.

I took her arm leading her out of the music room, and out towards the field, under the tree, football and cheer practice going on.

"You can sit, if you want."

She let her cane fall, and almost I don't know, by instinct I moved in front of her to take her other hand. As she lowered herself down.

"I've got you." I said soothingly, she looked a bit worried, but when she felt the ground under her she smiled.

Her smile was really great.

I sat next to her, sitting slightly sideways.

She looked up to the sky.

"It's really blue today, but the clouds are nice." I told her.

She nodded, "While I understand what you just said you do realize I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about right?"

"You've never seen the clouds?" There was silence, "Anddd, I'm a dumbass sorry."

"It's ok, strangely."

"Hmm? It's like, I have to keep reminding you. Like you forget about it enough to see past it…strangely I'm alright with that. So what do clouds look like?"

"They are strange sometimes they can white and fluffy, other time gray."

"Again I understand, but I have no clue. All I know white is brighter and lighter than gray."

I thought for a minute. "Must but annoying, not knowing what colors things are."

"Not like I really get what I'm missing so it's alright."

"You've never asked anyone to try to show you?"

"Sam colors are a visual thing, not much anyone can _show _me."

"Someone should have at least _tried _though."

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"What do you look like?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean I have not clue what you look like really,"

"Oh I guess, I don't…really know how to explain it. Hold on. Gimme your hands."

She did and I brought them up to my face. She gasped softly.

"It's alright."

She started at my chin, her small fingers were careful.

**Mercy's POV**

Soft, very soft his skin was.

I've gone this before but never with friends, only family.

"You said your eyes were green right?"

"Mhhm."

"Ok." I felt up higher "Ear."

He laughed. "Yes that is my ear, I have two."

"Wait do that again…"

"What?"

"Laugh, laugh again." I told him.

He did while asking why.

"Your face is different when you laugh, it has wrinkles."

"Do you just call me old?"

"No really, it's different when you laugh."

**Author's POV**

Puck watched this from across the field. confused.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Feeling," Quinn replied from the bleachers. He looked at her.

"Huh?"

"With no sight she has to find another way. Anyway we are supposed to be studying. Mrs. Evans said she'd get the kids so the least I can do is study on my free time."

"Study on your free time? God you're boring."

Quinn glared, "Says the guy failing English."

Puck went to say something, but Quinn grabbed his arm. "Puck."

He turned his head towards the field "Shit. _Evans!"_

**Sam's POV**

I heard my last time and opened my eyes which had been closed. That's when I saw the ball.

"Fuck!"

I pulled Mercy to me shielding her head between my arm and chest she screamed. The ball hit my arm, bounced off landing a few feet away.

It hurt, but I didn't care.

"Are you ok?"

"What just happened?" She breathed.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It was a rouge football." I said letting her go.

The team ran over.

"Sam bro I _swear _it was accident." Finn said quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked Mercy.

"Fine thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, umm may I see the ball?"

"Sure." Finn handed it to her.

She felt it, the shape of it. I watched Finn's face, you could _see _the lightbulb go on in his head.

He looked at me and I nodded.

Coach cleared her throat.

"Right, Mercy, they need that back…"

"Oh right sorry." She handed it to me and I handed it to Finn.

Everyone went back to the field, except Finn.

**Mercedes POV**

"Hi." I heard a voice.

I said a hello back.

"Mercy, this is my friend Finn, Finn this is Mercedes."

I reached my hand out for him to shake.

Soon after he left to resume practicing.

"Thanks for protecting me." I said to Sam.

"Not a problem. Are sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm alright."

I took my glasses off rubbing the sides of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't really think I just reacted. "

"No no it's fine, really."

"You know, you don't have to wear them, not like I'm gonna judge you."

"I know you won't. I'm just…I like them on."

"Ok" he said quietly.

"We should hang out."

I turned to him, I was still close to him.

"Aren't we doing that?"

"I mean like at my house, or out somewhere, we can bring Kay and go for a walk or whatever."

"That sounds great Sam." I smiled.

He played for a while before it was time to go, it was great afternoon.


	8. Let Me Show You

**Sam's POV**

"Ok guys," I said during are daily Saturday morning breakfast. "I have a friend coming over today, and I need y'all to take it easy ok?"

Stacie, Stevie, mom and Quinn stopped what they were doing.

"A lady friend?" Mom started buttering her toast again.

"Yes, my friend Mercedes."

Quinn broke out to a full out grin.

"Oh…a _special _lady friend?"

"No Ma, we're just friends,"

"_Lair." _Quinn "coughed" and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, guys Mercedes is blind so I'm gonna need y'all to be careful. No screaming, or running around ok?"

Stacie and Stevie nodded. "Got it!"

The twins were good kids just a little hyper, as most 8 year olds are.

"Alright good…uhhh she'll be here at about 2 ok?"

I finished my breakfast and took a shower. I was drying my hair when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sam?"_

I checked the caller I.D. and smiled. "Hi Mercy."

"_Hi Sam. Uhhh, I was wondering if I could bring Kay along today? She'll be good I promise!"_

"Oh yea, sure no problem at all, could I come get you guys?"

"_Oh no that's fine, we'll get a ride."_

"Can I just come get you please?"

Kay barked in the background.

"See? Kay agrees, come on Mercy."

She giggled, _"Alright fine. What book should I bring you?"_

"Pick me your favourite." I smiled.

"_Got it."_

"What is it?"

"_Nooo," _she said, "I'll tell you when I see you."

"Alright then." I laughed. "I'll come get you in about 4 hours ok?"

"_Ok, got it."_

"See you soon." I said before hanging up the phone.

I got dressed and walked to Quinn's room.

"You know, knocking is a thing…"

"Mercy's coming over."

"I know, you made that clear like an hour ago at breakfast."

"I want to show her colors."

She chuckled. "You can't do that."

"I want to _try."_

She smiled a bit looking at me. "Ok red and blue are easy. What else?"

"Clouds." I said and she tilted her head. "I want to show her what clouds are like."

"Well…oh hang on!" She walked over to her vanity and threw a bag of something at me.

"Cotton balls?"

"Soft, big and white like clouds."

I gave her a hug picking her up. "I love you. I love you, I love you, you're a genius!"

"I know I'm amazing, but I have questions."

"Oh geez, hold up." I sat down on her bed. "Go,"

"Is this a date? Because it seems date-ish."

I laughed. "No it's not a date."

She folded her arms tapping her foot. "Are you _sure? _Because it seems date-ish, and you like her and don't think I missed the way you protected her on the field the other day."

"It's not a date, I do but that's not the point and what was I supposed to do? Let her get hit in the face? No."

She grinned widely.

"…What?"

"You just admitted to like her. My work here is done."

I looked down and smiled a bit. "Where are you going all dressed up all nice?"

"Is it too much?" She looked down at her blue flower printed dress and flats.

"Where you going?"

"Out with Noah… I need makeup!" She turned to the mirror and grabbed some things.

"Who the hell is- wait _puck, _you're going out with _Puck?"_

She nodded "Yes."

"And this is the first I'm hearing of it…?"

"Yea, well he asked me a week ago or so but I just said yes."

"Hmmm, well have fun then."

She turned around from the mirror. "Too weird?"

"No, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yea I'm good." I smiled at her. I was glad she was dating again. And at least with Puck I knew he wasn't a total asshole, and if he was I could kick his ass.

"Ok have fun on your date Quinnie I gotta go."

"Likewise." She said as I walked out.

"It's not a date!" I said back.

I got some homework out of the way, before it was time to go get Mercy.

Quinn followed me out the door as Puck pulled up in the driveway.

He gave me a nod.

"I'm off, have fun!" I said before getting into my car and driving to Mercy's.

I pulled in to the driveway. She was sitting outside with Kay. As I cut the engine Mr. Kelser came out of the house. He looked like he was talking to her so I stayed in my car for a bit.

When it looked like he was done I got out of my car walking up to the stairs.

"Hi Mercy."

"Hi Sam," she waved and smiled.

It was something I found odd; she could see me waves back, but still she did it.

I said hi to Mr. Kelser and waited for Mercy to stand up so I could help her to the car, she had a bag with her. Getting Kay into the back seat was easy. I just opened the door. And she jumped in and laid down.

So I got in after opening Mercy's door and helping her in and she was trying to get her seatbelt.

"Here, I can-"

"I got it." She cut me off, softly. But she managed to get it.

I drove and talked to her.

"So it's nice out, we can hang out in the house for a bit and they go for a walk. My brother and sister are home, but they won't be trouble."

"You have siblings?"

I nodded before answering "Yes, Stacie and Stevie are 8."

"Oh, must be interesting being the oldest."

I laughed, "That's one word for it."

She told me to let Kay out first so I opened the back door. She'd already gotten her legs out of the car. The dog sat on her left side. _Waiting. _She had her vest on it had a handle. And then I realized what for. Mercy took hold on the handle thing and Kay stood back up.

It was strange to see a dog be so…helpful…

I walked through the dog and she followed, slow as to not trip Mercy.

I closed the door and she sat.

I turned my attention to Mercy.

"Now Quinn's not home, but-"

"Wait…home? Quinn lives here? I this was your house?"

"It is, Quinn lives with us." I explained.

"Oh,"

I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Did you want to meet my family? Or run away?"

"Depends, are then in the general area?"

"The twins are about 4 feet in front of you."

She laughed. "Goofball."

**Mercedes' POV**

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," The voice sounded like a boy so I amused.

"Hello." The voice was bit high.

"Stevie! Don't pet it! You _can't _pet it, it's against the rules!" The voice sounded alarmed.

"Hang on." I reached for Sam's arm, before unhooking Kay's vest.

"Go ahead, now you can pet her."

"This is Mercedes, guys." Then he leaned over. "Stacie is on your right, Stevie on your left."

I held my hand out, and it was shaken twice.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"What the dog's name?"

"Kay. Her name is Kay."

Sam spoke, "You guys can play with her be _careful."_

I had his arm. He walked a few steps forward. "Where are we going?"

"To meet my Ma."

"Mom, this is Mercedes."

Naturally I smiled and held out my hand. Her hand was cold. "Sorry, I was washing the vegetables." She probably noticed my face.

"That's ok. It's nice to met you Mrs. Evans."

She laughed, "Please call me Mary."

I just nodded with a smile.

**Sam's POV**

I walked Mercy up to my room, sat her on my bed, then ran to get some things.

I must have made too many trips for her liking because she asked "What in the _world _are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You keep leaving…"

"Yea, but that's because I wanted to…show you something."

"Ok? What?"

I sat down next her. "Colors."

She sighed, "_Sam, _I told you…"

"Can I at least try?" I asked really not sure how and when this became so important to me.

She sighed. "_Fine."_

"Ok give me a second.." I saw her hesistate.

"Hey? You'll be fine ok? I promise."

She nodded softly.

I got up and got the bowl of ice that'd I'd brought in and a towel. Sitting in my heels in front of her.

"Ok, now this is going to be cold alright…?"

I took her hand and she squeezed mine.

"You'll be alright, it'd never do anything to hurt you…I promise."

She sighed. "Ok I trust you." Her grip loosened.

I gently put her hand in the bowl.

She jumped. "Cold."

**Mercy's POV**

"I know I know." He soothed running a thumb over my other hand. "It's what blue feels like."

"Blue is cold?"

"Yes."

I left my hand in the bowl, trying to visualize.

Like gray, but cold

Like gray, but cold.

Like gray, but _cold._

I lifted my hand out of the bowl.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"So blue is like gray, but like colder?" He dried my hand with a towel

"I guess so yea. Now how about red?"

"Ok red." I nodded.

"Ok now, I have a spoon here." He wrapped my hand the handle. "I want you to be careful ok?"

"What's on it?"

"Hot Sauce."

"…Sam…"

"Mercy, trust me. Just trust me. I have milk here for you. You don't have swallow the whole spoonful…"

I put half the spoon in my mouth.

"Oh my god." My mouth was on fire! But if I focused, there was this color to it. I assumed it was red, red was also the color of heat. That what mom said.

"Ok ok here."

It was a small cartoon with a straw.

"You put a straw in it?"

"Yea I figured that would make it easier."

I drank it before I said "Thank you."

"You're welcome…Did that help or…?"

I chuckled "Sort of?"

"What do you say we go for our walk now?" he asked.

I let out a low whistle and heard her paws. "Ok we can go." Kay nuzzled my hand letting me know she was there and ready to go. I patted her head. "Good girl."

**Sam's POV**

We got Kay's vest back on and went for a walk. I had one arm and she was holding on to Kay with the other.

"So what's in the bag? I asked referring to the bag I was holding on to.

"The book I brought you." She said simply.

We sat on a park bench. Kay made herself comfy by my feet.

I went to get the book when she said "Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Tell me about the clouds?"

she was looking up towards them.

"They're really fluffy today, big too. Oh wait, I brought you something."

I pulled the cotton balls out from the bag I'd put them in and took a handful out of the package.

"Hold out your hands."

When she did, I put the handful into her palms.

She moved her fingers to feel them.

"_That, _is clouds." I said knowing the sentence didn't make sense but she got what I meant.

I watched her, it was sort of mesmorizing.

The way her face lit up, and her teeth showed when she smiled.

"Soft, big and fluffy." She moved her fingers and looked up at the sky.

She handed them back to me.

I put them away and smiled at her. My smile dropped went I saw her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She looked like she was about start…_oh shit…did I do something wrong?_

"Hey, shhh, shh, it's ok." I pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry."

Kay sat up letting out a low growl, probably worried that I hurt her in some way.

"No," She sniffed "I'm not upset, I get it. It makes sense. I'm just…happy."

I rubbed her arm softly. "Alright, well how about we use smiles for happy instead?"

She laughed. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped her eyes. She took off her glasses.

I looked at her face as I wiped her eyes. Her left eye was completely closed while the right one was open only a very very little bit. Like when you first wake up. I finished wiping her eyes.

She pulled "Looking for Alaska" from the bag and handed it to me. Putting her glasses back on. I opened it and ran my fingers over the letters.

"And there's also this." She handed me a few sheets of paper.

"The letters and the rules, for this kind of thing."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mercy."

Her hands went to my face, smiling when she felt the rise in my cheeks.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

She leaned over her hands moving away and her lips touched my cheek. "Thank you."

I smiled stroking her left cheek with my thumb and kissing her right one.

"You're welcome Mercy."

**A/n Don't forget to follow myficswithpics on tumblr for Casting and Visual references for this fics and others of mine.**


	9. Hands, Hugs and Kisses?

Quinn came stomping into my room like 20 minutes after I dropped Mercy home. Wanting details.

"You kissed her!?" Quinn jumped up and down excitedly.

"It was a cheek kiss." Sam explained.

"Still counts bro." Puck patted him on the shoulder.

"What the heck are you even _doing _here get out of my house!" Sam glared at his best friend.

"Let's go Noah, he clearly doesn't wanna talk about how cute him and Mercy are."

"And how _protective _he is of her."

Sam groaned flopping down on his bed. "I hate you both!"

"But you like _her!" _Quinn said in a singsong way before leaving me alone and shutting the door.

**Mercy's POV**

"It was great Monica, he's really sweet."

"The boy gave you hot sauce and you're still here going on about how sweet he is." Monica rolled her eyes.

"He was only trying to be helpful Mon."

Monica rolled her eyes again. "So what are the chances that you like this guy?"

"Slim." I cleared my throat

"Bullshit."

"Monica! Language!"

"Well, it's true all I'm saying is that, it's really cute that's all."

"Nothing cute about it, we're friends."

My phone went off and I felt around for it.

"Yea? Well your _friend _is calling."

I smiled slightly.

"Hi Sam." I answered.

"Hi Mercy, I was just calling to see if you were ok? I was thinking about it some more and giving you hot sauce probably wasn't the best idea…sometimes I don't think things through very well and well…sorry."

I chuckled a bit.

"…And now you're laughing at me…"

"No, no you're just rambling a bit. But really it's fine Sam, it really is."

He chuckled a bit. "Sorry,"

"You say that an awful lot you know?"

"S-I mean, I know."

"Is that all you called for?"

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well I started reading, and I'm beyond confused."

"I probably mixed the letters up." "You probably mixed the letters up." Our voices over lapped each other.

We laughed for a minute.

"Well, if you bring it to school on Monday, I'll talk you through it sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, want to meet in the library or something? Or our normal spot?"

I thought for a minute. "The library at lunch? Is that ok?"

"That's great. If I get through the first chapter I'll buy you lunch."

"Trust me Sam you'll get it no problem."

"Ok so I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch, and then whatever you want is on me, we could even go out if you want?"

"But I-"

"I said if I get through the first chapter, I know I will with your help thus, I'm buying you lunch."

I stayed quiet for a second before laughing. "All that just for _you _to buy me lunch? You're a rambler."

"I am is that a problem?"

I shook my head. "No not at all, I like it. See you tomorrow Sam."

"Bye Mercy."

I hung up.

"Mon?"

"Yup, still here and you have a lunch date."

"Date what date? Who's dating? I told y'all no dating until your 80!" Dad's voice said.

I laughed. "It's not a date dad, it's ok."

"Daddy, it is totally a date, with some boy named Sam."

"Monica!" I stomped my foot at her.

"Sam….Evans?"

I sighed and nodded. "We're just friends."

"He's a sweet boy though." Mom's voice was also there. _I didn't call a family meeting what is this?!_

"Again, I will stress, we're just friends."

_They laughed at me! Can you believe that?!_

**Sam's POV**

I walked in to the library, just as the lunch bell rang, Quinn and Mercy had only left 5 minutes before with permission of course.

I spotted Quinn easily. She whispered something to Mercy who nodded. Quinn winked at me with a smile she mouthed. "It's a date" to which I mouthed "Go away." But smiled.

I approached the table.

"Guess who?" sitting down next to her, running a finger over her arm so she'd know I was there.

Hey Sam!" She waved and smiled. Cute but odd. 

"Hi Mercy, how's your day going?" I asked and she shrugged.  
"Alright I guess, yours?" 

I reached for hand putting her palm flat against mine. I signed G-O-O-D.

She smiled. "You've gotten good at that. I'm proud of you!"  
"Thanks," I smiled I was proud too and happy.

I saw the grin. "…What…?"  
"Let's see how good you've gotten." Her hand fit in mine. "Let's talk."

And we did. I liked talking to her this way. I signed for a while before I finally just decided to man up and ask her. I began signing another four-letter word D-A-

"Sam!" Finn ran up to us. "Dude, we have a major problem!"

He startled the both of us.

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn's about to fight Santana!"

"Jesus, ok Mercy I'll be back for you ok? I have to get Quinn. Just wait for me ok?"

I got up running with Finn to Santana's locker and at this point. There was a crowd gathered. And this fight was getting intense. I stepped in between the two of them. Holding on to Quinn's waist as she tried to wrestle out of my hold.

"Q, what the hell?"

"Why would you do that to her?! She did nothing to you you're an awful person!" She screamed past me at Santana.

"Breathe Quinn. Just breathe." I tried to calm her down.

"_Alright let's break this up!" _Coach Beastie screamed.

I grabbed Quinn's hand and ran into the library hoping we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Q, what the hell?" I asked as she leaned against the wall.

"She's and awful person. How could you not tell me what she did to Mercy?! I had to listen to one of the cheerios tell me."

I sighed. "Mercy didn't want us drawing attention to it. To her, she was ok so she wanted to leave it alone, so I told her I would. Now you," I put a finger under her chin, "No more fights ok?"

She huffed at me. "Fine fine sure."

I turned around when I heard a laugh.

I walked back over to Puck who was sitting with Mercy.

She was shaking her head.

"I'm not going to call you that, it makes you sound like some kind of dinosaur. Puckasaurus sounds funny."

Puck shrugged. "Fine, just Puck then."

She nodded "Yeah. Here. I'll show you."

She showed him the letters that spelled his name.

I don't know why, I felt sorta…I don't know watching her do that with him _completely innocent and friendly mind you _bugged me a little, but not like I was angry or anything. It was just something we did that's all.

**a/n *****cough* Jealous *cough***

"Cool, kinda weird but cool." Puck looked up at Quinn,

"I told you he'd stop you didn't I?"

Quinn huffed "Yea, yea," she held out her hand. "Let's go eat."

Puck gave Mercy a sideway hug. "Later 'Cedes, Later Sam, see you last period maybe."

"We _aren't _skipping class Noah!" Quinn said as they walked away.

"Sam?" She felt around the table.

I extended my hand, touching hers as I sat back down. "Yea, I'm here. Sorry." She felt my hand and I saw her relax.

"Hi."

"Hi, you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm hungry."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry, let's go." I took her hand helping her stand.

"Wait, _wait, _what about the book?"

"Lunch is only an hour we have 30 minutes left."

"No we don't."

"Hmmm?"

"Free period remember? We have a full hour and a half if we count it."

I smiled. "You're smart Jones."

She smiled softly and we walked out of the library, in the direction of the main doors.

Mr. Kelser looked at us, as he walked past. "Jones? Evans? Headed somewhere?"

"Just to lunch." I answered.

Mercedes gave a small smile, probably recognizing the voice and nodded. "We won't be late for English, promise."

As we walked to my car I turned to her "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"You and your dad's have different last names, why?"

She nodded, "That would look quite suspicious on the roll call don't you think? The point is to _avoid that. _And I don't know really, I've just always had it. I think he wanted to be sure that if _we did_ ended up being in school with him it wouldn't single us out."

I got her in to the car, and put it in drive.

She turned her head towards me.

"You ok there?"

"I'm ok yea, where are we going?"

"I was going to go get a burger and fries, there's a place up the road with great milkshakes."

She smiled "Sounds good to me."

**Mercy's POV**

"Good?" he asked as I ate.

I nodded, because my mouth was full.

He'd laid it out for me. Fries _left_, Milkshake _right_ and burger _in the middle_, napkins on _the upper left._

"Oh hang on, you have ketchup on your face. I'll get it." I felt something brush against my face.

"All gone?"

"Yea, it's all gone." He said.

I reached my hand over and found his face, he was still really close.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would." I answered honestly. "Was that all?" My hand was on his cheek.

"Really? That's great. Uhhh, no nothing I was gonna- never mind." He moved away.

"You were going to what, tell me." I tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"I was going to ask if I could kiss you to be honest."

"Oh…I would like that too." I nodded.

"You would?"

"Yes, that's why I _said _it." I chuckled.

**Sam's POV**

I looked at her for a minute, before gently putting her face in my hands. "This ok?"

Her hands found mine, and she brushed her fingers over them before resting them on my forearms. "Yea."

It was brief and soft. I looked at her and she smiled. Her thumb running over my lips.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's eat up and get back. We have to get back before English. Or your dad might kill me."

She laughed at that.

After we'd finished we were walking to the car when I saw Santana, but it was who she was with that rose my eyebrows.

Her and Finn seemed to be having a very _close _conversation. And by close I mean their tongues were down each other's throats.

I shuddered slightly closing Mercy's door and going to the driver's side.


End file.
